Countdown To Christmas
by SanchZeOtaku
Summary: Nami decides that Christmas will be celebrated on Sunny and the crew is not overly happy. But our simplistic duo still tries to make the best out of it, but it seems it just isn't their Christmas this time around.. Or is it? ZoSan OneShot for the First Annual ZoSan/SanZo Holiday Drabble Exchange!


**A/n: Aaaaaaaaaaaaand as promised, here's my Christmas Eve ZoSan fic! This is the 24th story for the First Annual ZoSan/SanZo Holiday Drabble Exchange, hosted by kumiko-sama-chan on tumblr. Go look her up to read the other 23 fics and the ones to come!**

* * *

_**Summary: **_**Nami decides that Christmas will be celebrated on Sunny and the crew is not overly happy. But our simplistic duo still tries to make the best out of it, but it seems it just isn't their Christmas this time around.. Or is it? ZoSan OneShot for the First Annual ZoSan/SanZo Holiday Drabble Exchange!**

_**Rating:**_** M for obvious reasons.**

_**Characters:**__**Roronoa Zoro and Blackleg Sanji**_** our precious idiot couple~**

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own One Piece or any of the cannon settings and characters. All credits to our beloved Oda sensei. Only this particular story is mine.**

* * *

_***~*Countdown To Christmas*~***_

* * *

"Huh?" a chorus of voices asked, disbelief and disappointment clear in the single word.

"Like I said, there are no islands nearby, so Christmas is going to have to be celebrated on Sunny," Nami replied with irritation.

Luffy screeched and wanted otherwise, but the navigator would have none of it. They had procured a Christmas tree successfully, so there was no reason why they couldn't spend the holiday on board – it was either that or the undulating currents of the Grand Line.

So Sanji found himself volunteering for the job of decorating the slightly smaller Christmas tree inside the dining hall, while the others decorated the huge one on deck. The blonde hummed as he placed the shimmering star on top of the small tree that was snuggled comfortably in the far corner of the room, surrounded by gifts of various sizes and colours.

Sanji spotted a ruddy golden box that had fallen out of the pile and he picked it up curiously. As he turned the small object in his hand, his eyebrow shot up and his lip twitched at the crude little drawing on it. It was a single line that curled at one end and Sanji's eyes glittered with mirth. Only one person- or rather _Marimo_, could identify his presents in such a wonderfully simplistic way. He eyed the pile, drawing in the various gifts.

Nami's were brightly coloured and each present was wrapped differently. Robin's were simpler, neater and crisper. Franky's was a large bulky object that sat behind the rest, the obscurely shaped thing causing the cook to worry of its contents. Brook's and Chopper's presents were awkwardly wrapped in an attempt to make them seem…Christmas-y? Usopp's presents were by far the best, flawlessly wrapped, with clean edges and perfectly symmetrical bows. Luffy's were…well they looked like he had forgotten his motive half way through and just lay in a haphazard heap of coloured paper stuck in random places. Sanji's were in a neat pile going from the largest at the bottom to the smallest on the top. And finally, there were Zoro's.

Zoro's presents were small, roughly wrapped things, varying in size. There was a red one with a hat drawn on it, an orange one with a circle and a line – which, after a minute, Sanji realized was a log pose – a blue one with…a screw? A purple one with a book, a brown one with a bush and another line – the blonde rolled his eyes at the almost identical representation of Usopp – a pink one with another bush – most likely cotton candy – a black and white one with a cane and his, with the curly brow.

Sanji looked over his shoulder as curiosity took the better of him. He pried open the gift in his hand and stared at its contents. There were three abused cigarettes and a small clear packet of brownish powder. The cook sniffed the powder carefully and his eyebrow shot up in surprise at the telltale scent of a certain spice he'd looked everywhere for. The spice contained a number of medical qualities and a pinch of it could drastically improve one's health.

He smiled at the pint-sized bag and placed it gingerly in the back of a cupboard. Then stuffing one of the abused cigarettes in his mouth, he walked outside– a skip to his step.

Most of his Nakama were on deck, save for Franky, who was probably working on the fireworks, and of course, Zoro. Sanji made a beeline towards the mast, making sure to coo to the ladies and yell at Luffy for trying to eat the fake candy cane decorations. If they noticed his oddly happy demeanor as he climbed up to the crow's nest, his Nakama brushed it aside as the effects of Christmas.

The blonde pushed up the trap door and eyed the room. He spotted the shitty swordsman sitting by the window, dutifully looking out, like his task was of such great importance he hadn't even noticed Sanji. Sanji pulled himself up and grinned when Zoro stiffened. Taking a long, satisfying drag on the bent roll of paper between his lips, he blew a nice thick cloud of smoke in the moss-head's face. Zoro barked and spluttered and Sanji chortled happily. He reached in his jacket and pulled out a small, neatly wrapped, green package. He tossed it at the other man and Zoro caught it effortlessly. The Marimo's eyebrow shot up as he looked from the gift to Sanji in confusion. The cook shrugged.

"Opened your gift, so I thought it was only fair for you to open mine."

Zoro made a dismissive sound in his throat, like he was chastising Sanji for behaving like an impatient child. Zoro ripped open the carefully wrapped paper, causing Sanji to curse in indignation as his hard work was being carelessly destroyed. Zoro pulled out what looked like a Santa outfit and eyed it with distaste.

Sanji smirked, stuck the cigarette back in his mouth, reached out for the fake white beard and stuck it on Zoro's chin. Zoro opened his mouth to scream at the blonde, but the words never made it out as chapped lips were crushed against his. Zoro's eyes widened as he was pushed roughly onto his back on the seat that ran along the room and Sanji moaned into the swordsman's mouth as Zoro's knee pushed up between the blonde's thighs.

Several minutes later, they were panting heavily, lips damp and swollen, eyes glazed and needy and the obvious tents in their clothes indicated that things were going to get hot and heavy soon. Sanji straddled Zoro and licked his lips, the taste of tobacco and sake mingling together, heightening his arousal. Zoro sat up, hooked a hand behind the blonde's neck roughly and smashed their lips together with a growl. Sanji complied eagerly, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth as he deepened the kiss. Sanji tugged gently on the fake beard while he ground their hips together and soon Zoro had their positions reversed, as he loomed over the cook. He reached behind him and in one swift motion pulled something over Sanji's head.

"Heh. Not bad cook, you look good in a Santa hat." Zoro grinned maliciously and Sanji found his face – and other regions – growing hot from the scorching look and wild expression on the other man's face.

"And the beard is so you, Zoro-kun~" Sanji cooed and latched his arms around Zoro's neck, pulling the man down for another heated melding of mouths.

It had been several months since the two accidentally started resorting to sexual violence to ease their frustrations and urges. Their little rendezvous' in different parts of the ship while the others were busy, were always short and to the point. Make out, insult, taunt, tease, mindless sex, more insults and swearing, break a few things and then hurriedly disappear in different directions when one of their Nakama wandered nearby. Sanji had found their_ trysts_, if only with lack for a better word, more than satisfying. Sometimes they'd be interrupted before they could go all the way, but they'd always managed to get away without raising suspicion. And of course that meant they had to keep their noise to the minimum. Then they would put on a show of pointlessly arguing and bickering as usual.

Sanji was snapped out from his thoughts when Zoro bit down hard on his nipple. He yelped from the sudden pain, but the protesting sound turned into a groan as Zoro slipped his hand into Sanji's painfully tight pant, and pain gave way to pleasure. He slid a hand over his mouth as Zoro's hot tongue began drawing patterns down Sanji's sensitized skin.

"W-Wait Marimo!"

Sanji groaned as Zoro dipped his head and took Sanji's member into his mouth, swallowing down the pulsing flesh with so much eagerness, like a child savouring his favorite treat, that it caused Sanji to moan loudly despite the hand covering his mouth. Zoro grinned against Sanji's length and chomped down hard, earning a scream of pleasure as the blonde arched his back and came in the swordsman's mouth. Zoro sat up and licked his lips, an evil grin spread on his face as he looked down at the panting blonde.

"Well, well, what's this curlybrow? All the festivities got your defenses down?"

Sanji twitched but was too sated and comfortable to argue. Or so he thought. But when Zoro pulled out his treasure trove, Sanji's eyes bugged out and his mouth hung open.

"Wh-What the?! Did you get bigger since the last time you shitty national treasure?!"

"And whose fault d'you think that is Ero cook? With all the _fighting_ we've been doing these past weeks, my little boy here couldn't just lie still and do nothing."

Zoro ran a finger up his length tauntingly and a shiver ran down both their spines as pleasure started to build up in Sanji's groin.

"Fucking perverted bastard." Sanji muttered as Zoro grinned down at him. The blonde shifted so they were in a better position, his arms automatically reaching out, seeking the other's warmth against him. Zoro hummed low in his throat, the rumbling sound sending tingles through the cook. Zoro opened his mouth, making to retort, but-

"OOOOOI~ ZORO~ SANJI~ IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH~"

Luffy's voice snapped the two out of their steaming little world and they hurriedly slipped on their clothes, adjusting them so they weren't as uncomfortable, just as Luffy's head popped up through the trap door. Their captain _Shishishishishi_'d and disappeared back down. Zoro started to follow but a rough hand grabbed his wrist.

"Oi Marimo. You're going to wear the Santa costume I took such great pains in preparing aren't y-"

"FUCK NO."

* * *

"Uwaaah, Sanji-kun it's beautiful!" Nami gushed as she clapped her hands in delight at the sight of the decked up tree inside. The others sat around the table and scourged down the food, shooting longing glances at the presents surrounding the tree. When Luffy slithered a hand towards the boxes, Sanji put his foot down – literally – and grinned at his captain.

"Luffy, don't you know Santa-san doesn't reward bad boys?"

Luffy 'Ehhh'd loudly and sat blowing at his swollen hand where the blonde had stepped on him. Robin chuckled happily and looked out the porthole.

"But it really is a pleasant change to celebrate Christmas on Sunny isn't it? The weather's great too."

The others made sounds of agreement, their initial disappointment forgotten. Nami laughed delightedly.

"You bet! This is like a special celebration just for us don't you think?!"

While the Strawhats cheered and the mood around the table grew chaotic, a crystal blue eye met a gun-metal one and Zoro stood up abruptly.

"Ah I think I'm going to nap for awhile."

"Eh, Zoro? Weren't you napping this whole time?"

"Ne, I just noticed Sanji's pile is one gift short. Ah, so is Zoro's!"

"I just remembered I might have left mine in the men's quarters by accident! I'll go look!" Sanji said hurriedly and zoomed out, followed by a slightly sheepish Zoro who avoided Usopp's suspicious gaze.

"Ah I probably lost mine somewhere…"

"Eh?! Stop being so irresponsible and go look for it!"

Zoro tutted and ducked out before Nami could lecture him about being irresponsible. He made his way down to the men's quarters and the second he entered the door, he was pinned to it by calloused hands, as warm lips smashed against his. He wound his arms around the cook's slim waist and in one fluid movement, reversed their positions. Sanji scoffed when they broke apart for air.

"You love doing that don't you?"

The answering grin was more than enough for the cook to hook his arms around Zoro's neck and pull him in for another kiss. Zoro hurriedly pushed the other's clothes out of the way and reached for the man's behind.

"Oi!" Sanji hissed as Zoro's fingers found its destination. The swordsman cocked an eyebrow and Sanji swatted his head.

"We can't do it here."

"Why not? They won't come down for awhile right?"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched at the nonchalant response but Zoro's fingers probing deep inside him cut off his retort. He moaned despite himself, ass thrusting out as Zoro crooked his fingers, easily finding the cook's sweet spot. Sanji latched on to Zoro's neck and moaned loudly, pushing against the swordsman's fingers as pleasure built up in his groin. Zoro growled, the sound reverberating against Sanji's mouth, and the latter sucked his neck, leaving a dark hickey for anyone to see.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" the swordsman barked, as he realized his clothes couldn't possibly hide the mark. Zoro grabbed Sanji roughly and flipped him over. Before the other could so much as yelp out a semblance of an apology, the moss-haired man was thrusting into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin, filling the room. Sanji moaned loudly again when Zoro grabbed his member and started to pump him with the rhythm of the thrusts. The blonde was pressed against the door, his cheek against the smooth wood, so the footsteps coming towards them were far too loud and far too near. Sanji jerked back and kicked Zoro, sending him sailing across the room and landing in a heap, pulled on his pant hurriedly, tucked in his shirt, ran shaky fingers through mussed up hair, and glared daggers at the man sprawled across the room.

"Get the fuck up, Marimo," he hissed, and Zoro's eyebrows drew close in a frown.

"Oi why the fuck did you kick-"

A loud rap on the door caused both men to freeze. Sanji spun around and unlocked the door. Usopp poked his head in with a worried frown, just as Zoro disappeared to the farthest corner of the room and away from the sniper's line of sight.

"Sanji? Are you okay? I heard some noises and-"

"It's nothing Usopp. What did you want?"

"Ah…" The long nosed man rubbed his head sheepishly and paled. "W-Well I said something I shouldn't have and Nami started going on a rampage so…"

Sanji nodded. Despite his extreme love for their beautiful carrot-haired navigator, her temper tantrums were something to be weary of.

"Well I'm done here, so why not go see how the damage can be undone?"

Usopp paled some more and started to refuse, but Sanji ushered him away, casting a frustrated glance at the door.

Zoro growled and pounded the wall with his fist as Sanji drove Usopp away. For the second time that day he had been left hanging without release and the frustration of being interrupted coupled with his sexual frustration put him in the worst of his foul moods.

He pictured Kokoro as a mermaid in his head and immediately his throbbing erection wilted. Swearing and muttering under his breath, he stalked out of the room, hell bent on getting a fight out of the blonde if he couldn't find release.

* * *

"… Zoro, I know it's almost Christmas and all, but we're close to a summer island and it's pretty hot out, so why are you wearing a scarf?"

Zoro adjusted the muffler around his neck and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Nami gave him a weird look and walked away – Zoro thanked the stars for that. She poked Sanji on his shoulder and the other yelped and jumped back like he'd been ambushed in the middle of the night. The cook stared wide-eyed at the woman and she returned the look with one of irritation.

"Look, I don't know what happened between you and Zoro, but I'd rather you both fight it out than sit sulking out here, right when Christmas is around the corner."

Sanji nodded apologetically and Nami walked away with a huff. The cook steeled himself and made his way to where Zoro was pretending to nap by the mast. He shoved his boot against Zoro's face and ground it in.

"Yo, Marimo. Nice muffler."

In one second, Zoro was drawing his swords with a growl and Sanji was raising his foot and the two battled across the deck, spewing insults and curses the whole time as the sun began to disappear below the horizon.

Ten minutes later, the heavens opened up and blessed them with rain. The crew groaned and swore at the perfectly timed stroke of bad luck and Usopp had to peel the two men who were rolling across the wet grassy deck and usher them inside.

Soon, a very subdued crew stood around the small Christmas tree in the dining hall, their spirits dampened by the sudden storm. A few awkward moments were shared, and then they down sat to eat. Though, the sight of the extravagant banquet that Sanji procured magically, seemed to light up the morose atmosphere around the table and Luffy being Luffy, managed to lay his hands on a present. Tearing it open without bothering to see who it was for with a triumphant yell, he turned the awful mood upside down and chaos broke out as everyone pounced at the pile of presents.

Sanji slipped out onto the deck and watched the rain hammer down as he leaned against the railing, his hair whipping across his face from the wind. The door opened and Zoro stepped out, Santa hat on his head and fake beard hanging from his chin, patting his now bulging belly underneath the Santa costume. Sanji's eyes widened at the sight and he burst out laughing, tears streaming down his cheeks as he doubled over, laughter echoing through the gale.

Zoro cussed, grabbed the man by his hair and crushed their lips together. Sanji let out a startled sound and it disappeared down Zoro's throat as he pushed the other against the wall. They broke the kiss and the cook pinched the other's nose.

"I know you're mad, but this is pushing it. They're right there."

"So don't be as loud as usual."

Sanji's mouth dropped open at the statement, but before he could so much as squeak in indignation, he was lifted up, back pressed against the wall and in one thrust, Zoro had embedded himself inside the blonde. Sanji yelped and grabbed Zoro's short hair, the Santa hat balancing precariously on the swordsman's head. The cook grit his teeth as Sunny jolted suddenly and the two slid to the side, Zoro's feet being the only things keeping them on the ground.

"Oi Marimo, this is dangerous! What if we fall overboard!?"

"Hmm I've always wondered how mermen do it."

Sanji was too stunned by the shitty swordsman's ideocracy to even think of a relevant comeback. The ship lurched violently and the two were thrown against the railing, Zoro's lower back connecting with the hard wood with a painful crack. Both men winced and Sanji tried to move, but that only served to cause a bolt of hot white pleasure to shoot through them.

Zoro bared his teeth, as though challenging the storm and began thrusting into the blonde, each movement accentuated by the rolling waves that crashed against the side of the ship. A particularly large wave tilted Sunny to an almost 45˚ angle and the two men skittered across the deck, - Sanji grabbing onto the wet scarf around Zoro's neck like a lifeline - nature's fury heightening their sense of pleasure.

There was a clap of thunder and seconds later a bolt of lightening streaked against the ebony sky, and Sanji shuddered, spilling his seed across their wet, clothed stomachs. Zoro came a second later and the two stood swaying, Zoro's feet planted firmly against the slippery wood. They had finally managed to go all the way, albeit in an extremely hurried, awkward manner, out in a raging storm, after being interrupted so many times.

So it didn't come as a surprise when the door opened and Nami stuck her head out to call for them. Both men thanked the stars that the deck was too dark and by the time Nami could see clearly enough, Sanji was cooing to her and dragging her back in, Nami's protests at letting the two drenched men inside, swallowed by the tempest. Zoro ran a hand through his hair, not fully satisfied. So the smirk that Sanji threw over his shoulder caused Zoro's hopes to shoot up like a firework and he stepped in, grinning as Luffy started to dance on the table and shout about Santa rewarding good boys.

And all too soon the countdown to Christmas began.

10!

Zoro ducked behind Franky and found himself stuck between the cyborg and the Christmas tree.

9!

Sanji was pushed back by an over excited Luffy and he found himself stuck in the tree he decorated.

8!

Zoro turned his head and found himself staring into cerulean orbs, the other's surprise reflected in his clear eyes.

7!

Sanji found himself grinning at how close he and Zoro had ended up and with Franky and Luffy crowding in front of them, they had nowhere to go.

6!

Usopp and Chopper started banging pots and pans together, the noise of the storm and the shouts, coupled with clamor of the vessels were loud enough for Zoro to scream what he wanted to say.

5!

"Huh?! What was that Marimo?!" Sanji inched closer, more to catch what Zoro had said than the proximity.

4!

Zoro grinned at the face inches from his and grabbing the soaked muffler around his neck, threw it in the air.

3!

Thunder cracked outside and lightning lit up the room for a brief second, catching both men's eyes and lighting up the grins on their faces.

2!

Zoro and Sanji melted into the kiss, just as the muffler landed on their heads and the screams around them grew deafeningly loud.

1!

Zoro drew his face back and rubbed his nose against Sanji's in a sudden moment of affection. The cook's eyes widened at the gesture and Zoro grinned wider. He bent closer so they were a breath apart, screams of 'Merry Christmas!' breaking out around them.

0!

"I said Merry Christmas, kusso cook!"

"Right back atcha, kusso Marimo!"

And the two grinning men huddled under the muffler, awkwardly pushed to the back of the room, wouldn't have traded that moment for anything in the world.

* * *

_***~*Countdown To Christmas*~***_

* * *

_***~*End*~***_

* * *

**A/n: Next update of And Then There Were Two after Christmas. And Hopefully I shall restart One More Time after New Year. **

**Merry Christmas again and thank you for reading!**


End file.
